


Collaboration

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Aurors, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Lovers, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Post War AU, junior aurors - Freeform, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Ron has to work together with Malfoy to solve a Muggle puzzle.





	Collaboration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FangQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/gifts).



> Unbetaed. This is my little ficlet for fangqueen for being such a great co-mod and helping me out with the drizzle fest. I hope you like it!

"This isn't working!" Ron said in frustration as he and Malfoy, of all people, tried to figure out the puzzle. They had been paired together for this challenge as Junior Aurors. Together. Paired. 

It was Ron's nightmare. 

It's not like he hated Malfoy. Okay, maybe slightly hated him still, but Malfoy had got better after the war. Got redeemed — sorta — apologised to the wizarding world and all — but Ron still didn't want to trust him. 

He especially didn't want to trust him when he wore those tight robes that showed off his arse, especially when he bent over the table, and then also when he smelled so nice all the time. 

Hermione used to smell nice. But then Hermione had dumped him. And now here he was with Malfoy, smelling nice. 

Ron made a face. Why was he remembering Hermione? Why was he dwelling on how nice Malfoy smelled? 

"Well then you try it!" Malfoy threw the small puzzle box at Ron who ducked to avoid it. It hit the wall behind Ron and shattered. "Fucking, Weasley…" 

"Why'd you throw that at me?" 

"Why did you make a face? You know I don't know much about Muggle contraptions either." 

"I wasn't…" Ron paused. 

"You weren't _what?_ " Malfoy snapped. 

"I didn't make a face because of the puzzle. I just…" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, nevermind." 

"You can't keep things from me." Malfoy crossed his arms and glared at Ron. He was right. They were assigned to this project and they had to trust each other completely. That was part of the deal. If they didn't work together, they couldn't figure out how to open the puzzle box. 

And they couldn't use magic. 

"I was just thinking about the way you smell." 

"Excuse me?" Malfoy looked horrified.

"No. Not like… It's _nice_." 

"You think I smell nice?" 

"Uh…" _Fuck_. "Yes." 

"Oh." Malfoy walked past Ron and picked up the puzzle piece that was on the floor. "We've failed this challenge. We need more training with Muggles." 

Ron shrugged. "At least we didn't kill each other." 

Malfoy didn't reply. 

"That should mean something. I mean, if we leave now and catch a pint, order a few chips, our afternoon is salvaged. We can fail the assignment but we can show we get along. The trainer will be impressed." 

"You want to go and have a pint? With me?" 

Ron rolled his eyes. "What part of we're getting along you didn't understand." 

"The part where we eat together." 

_We could do more than just eat together_. Ron rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Nevermind. I'm going myself—" 

"No, wait…" Malfoy grabbed Ron's elbow and Ron almost lost his balance, toppling over Malfoy. For a skinny little thing, Malfoy sure was strong. "It's a good plan. I'll go with you." 

"Okay…" Ron looked down at Malfoy's hand where it was still touching Ron's skin. He didn't let go. "So yeah, we should go." 

"Right, we should," Malfoy said; his thumb rubbed small circles on Ron's arm and Ron turned around. There was no one in the meeting room with them. Everyone else was gone; they'd either finished the assignment or were out in the field. 

Ron took a chance and stepped closer to Malfoy. "Where are we going, again?" he asked. 

"I… to the pub. I think?" 

"Okay, sure…" Ron closed the distance between them, and Malfoy stepped back until he hit the wall and there was nowhere to go. He still hadn't let go of his grip on Ron. "Out." 

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and lifted his chin up, as if in challenge. Ron leaned in closer. 

"What are you doing?" Malfoy asked. 

"Taking advantage of the fact we're getting along," Ron replied. He slid his knee in-between Malfoy's legs and Malfoy let out a small gasp. 

"We shouldn't be doing this here…" 

"But we could be doing this?" Ron asked. 

"I have nothing against getting along. It's what we're supposed to do." 

Ron smiled. "By all means, there's beer at my flat and I can place a floo-call order for chips." 

"That sounds relaxing…" 

Ron bit his lower lip and his gaze fell on Malfoy's mouth. "We could try the puzzle again after we've relaxed a bit. I mean, I do tend to think better naked." 

He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was flirting with Draco Malfoy and Malfoy was flirting back. 

"Funny. Me too." 

"By all means, then…" Ron said, pressing his lips against Malfoy's. Malfoy let out a soft moan as he ground down on Ron's knee. Eventually, he tightened his hold on Ron, and Ron Apparated them to his flat. 

Turned out, once when they were getting along, and naked, they had managed to solve the puzzle piece. It helped to have Malfoy in his arms, limbs tangled together, and seeing him serene — which had put Ron at ease, too. 

He was sure there was a lesson in there somewhere. But fucking your project partner was probably not it.


End file.
